


[PHOTOSET] До свадьбы заживёт

by Wisedo, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Челлендж [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action figure photography, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photography, Pre-Slash, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, doll photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: There's blood on Peter Parker doll's head, and the author feels bad for him.У фигурки Питера Паркера на голове кровь. Автору фотосета очень жалко Питера.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[PHOTOSET] До свадьбы заживёт

**Author's Note:**

> в фотосете использовались фигурки Hot Toys Infinity War Iron Man Mark 50 и Spider-Man Homemade Suit version

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://funkyimg.com/i/3agC7.png)

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://funkyimg.com/i/3agC8.png)

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://funkyimg.com/i/3agC9.png)

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://funkyimg.com/i/3agCa.png)

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://funkyimg.com/i/3agCb.png)

**Author's Note:**

> **посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
>     
> 
> По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
>    
> 


End file.
